


非O 二十五

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	非O 二十五

房间里自带的润滑油挤了将近一瓶，秦近秋身体还是很僵硬，侧着身子躺在床上，在赖佑声给他扩张的时候把脸蒙在枕头上不愿意出声。

冲动过后，赖佑声理智恢复的越来越多，他能体会到对方有些硬着头皮的架势，几次想提出不如就这么算了，可每当他有把扩张的手指抽出来的动作的时候，对方都会伸手攥住他的手腕，嗡嗡的声音从枕头里传出来，叫他继续。

他很容易的找到了那处凸起，两根手指来回的在上面摩挲打转，秦近秋的腿一下下的抽动着，抽动的幅度很明显是被刻意的压抑住了，他俯下身子，在对方耳边说：“放松一点，别忍着。”

“我没有。”

“想挺腰就挺，想叫就叫，这很正常。”

“我知道。”

赖佑声把另一只手伸向秦近秋半-勃的阳物，顶端那处已经滴出来了两滴透明的黏液，他用指腹捻开涂抹在茎身与顶端连接的褶皱处，用指甲在那边缘轻轻的刮搔着，没多会儿，阳物在他手中就已经是完全勃起的姿态了。

做好了对方的准备，赖佑声把自己身上的衣服全都褪去，跪在秦近秋腿边，抓住了对方的一只手，按在自己的小腹上：“摸摸我。”

指尖传来了毛发的触感，秦近秋这才把头从枕头上抬起来，翻身从床上坐起来，为了彼此靠近些，他把腿打开放在赖佑声两边，脸正对着赖佑声的胸口，闭着眼睛向前靠近，吻在了心脏的位置，而后紧贴着那处，体会内里有力的心跳。

这种声音让秦近秋心安，好像是失而复得一般，一种莫名的喜悦在心中腾升。

赖佑声注视着秦近秋的每一个小动作，他挺起自己的小腹在对方的肩膀边磨蹭，没有任何抚摸却全然勃起的阳具显示了他现在是如何的兴奋，他的身体似乎比他的大脑还要更多的了解他的欲望所在，他用手指托起了对方的下巴，弯腰吻了过去，另一只手用力把人摁着躺在了床上。

“嗯……咳哈……”虽说秦近秋也算是吻过小姑娘的人，可接吻的技术却也仅仅局限于两片唇瓣相互触碰吮吸，当感觉到对方的舌头伸入自己的口腔的时候，他不知道该如何应付，一时间忘记了呼吸，不敢咬牙的缘故让他大张着嘴，嗓子眼呛了一口空气进去，他连忙把人推开，用手背遮住嘴边咳出来的点点唾液，脸上的热度一直没散，等他缓过气来，说：“别伸舌头，我不会。”

“没谈过omega吗？”

秦近秋拒绝回答这个问题。

赖佑声等不到回答，看着弟弟通红的脸，抬起身子，手从肩膀一路向下抚摸，再摸向下面已经扩张好的那处，指腹在穴口打了两个转，扶着自己的阳物在会阴处磨了磨，说：“那我进去了。”

秦近秋点头，却在真正感受到异物渐渐埋入的时候向后靠了靠，头枕在床头，瞥着眉毛，一副为难的样子。

“你不想可以不做。”赖佑声忍得背后的汗珠滴滴的顺着脊椎往下流，他不愿意强迫，他在给人最后一次选择的机会。

秦近秋又往下挪了挪，还曲起了膝盖，好更靠近些。

意会了对方的对方的选择，赖佑声用胳膊圈起了对方一条腿，扶着自己那物慢慢的埋了进去。

还差一点儿的时候，他的脖子突然被身下的人搂住朝着下面拉，他一失衡，只得往身下人身上靠过去，最后一点也顺势全都挤了进去。

“哈……哥…”

耳边传来一声轻喘，压着的那副身体也抖了两下，下面那处被甬道紧裹着，赖佑声舒服的叹了口气，说：“这么着急做什么…”

嘴唇被人捉去和人接吻，这次和刚刚的被动不同，赖佑声品尝到了报复的味道，他的舌尖被对方咬麻了，他把脸别过去逃避，对方又开始咬他的耳垂，脖子因为被紧紧搂着，他无法脱身，只好使坏耸动了两下腰。

身下的人一下子就被制服了，像是被逼到绝境的小狮子一样，啊的一声颤抖起来。

“之前谈过omega吗？我不在的时候呢？”赖佑声不知怎么就开始纠结在这个问题上，对方越是故意隐瞒他越是想要知道，他又往里顶弄了两下，向在扩张的时候摸到的那个位置进攻。

这是秦近秋在清醒时的第一次性爱，他的一条腿被压得抵在胸前，另一条腿也是曲着撇在一边，这个姿势让他无力反抗，后面被侵入的快感渐渐随着尾椎骨向上爬升，他咬着嘴唇，与身上的人对视。

这种倔强的表情赖佑声觉得似曾相识，他胡乱的低下头撕咬着对方的脖颈和锁骨，逼着人说话。

“嗯……”

“舒服吗？之前和你做的时候呢？嗯？”他不记得当时是趁人之危，反而因为现在占上风而得以起来。

秦近秋用手肘推拒着，两人之间的空隙极小，最后只能贴在胸前，他发出细碎的几不可闻的呻吟，可还是被如数的听进了赖佑声的耳朵里。

“谈了，分手了，因为你……嘶啊……”

赖佑声因为秦近秋这一句断断续续的话猛得一挺身，他动作停顿了两秒，意识到自己的鲁莽，他伸手向下摸向那处，确定没有受伤后，他俯下身吻了一口秦近秋的额头：“乖嗲精，怪不得你每次看我我总觉得你在怪我什么。”他加快频率继续抽动，感觉身下的人不停的颤抖，他手握住了对方的阳物上下撸动，又说：“你还在怪我？”

秦近秋觉得腿已经没了知觉，屁股上的肌肉一下一下的抽搐着，临近高潮，作为一个alpha，即使没有费洛蒙的驱使他依然有着想要张嘴咬人的欲望，他大口的喘着气，耳边是赖佑声一声声轻喃的质问，眼前那处之前被他咬过的伤疤在晃动，他张开了嘴，抬起头渐渐的朝着那个方向靠过去。

“你这次给我记好了！”他咬了上去，随后下面那处便勃动着开始射精。

手里紧握的那处皮下的血管一下下的跳动着，赖佑声甚至摸到了低端略微鼓起的结，会阴也在一下下的带动着后穴抽搐，他暂时停下了动作，等待对方高潮平息时，慢慢的从里面抽了出来。

“你怎么没射？”

赖佑声趴到人身边，把自己阳物上液体在秦近秋大腿上蹭了蹭，说：“你射了就好。”

“我帮你？”

“不用，你给我吹吹肩膀吧，你咬得太疼了。”

“对不起……”

……

两人不知道怎么就睡着了，不知道晚上几点，秦近秋总觉得身边有窸窸窣窣的异响，迷迷糊糊睁看眼，看见他哥枕在被子上的头左右的晃动着，好像在躲避着什么。

他伸手拍了一下他哥的肩膀，发现对方身上好像是水过了一遍一样汗津津的。

“哥？”他晃了晃对方的胳膊，没有什么反应。

他知道赖佑声之前并没有做噩梦的习惯，他翻身抱了过去，用手轻拍着对方的肩膀，说：“没事了……没事了……”

梦里的人不知是感受到了他的温度还是他的话，渐渐平静了下来。

这一夜赖佑声没有像从前一样半夜惊醒，早上睁开眼的时候看见秦近秋把脸靠在他的肩窝睡着，他轻微一动，人就缓缓睁眼醒了过来。

“你醒了？”秦近秋揉揉眼睛，往旁边移了移。

“昨天晚上有没有吵到你？”赖佑声知道自己的情况，坦白问。

秦近秋摇摇头，问：“什么？”

“没吵到你就好……”赖佑声从床边站起来，准备往洗手间走。

秦近秋以为对方要离开，他想都没想就伸手抓住了对方的手腕，在对方转过脸的时候却又不知道该说什么。

“近……宝贝…”有一个问题一直萦绕在赖佑声脑海里，就这么打一炮就当做什么都没发生实在太诡异，他又不傻，把秦家老幺吃到嘴里总得有个说法，他问：“我们之前，就仅仅是兄弟关系吗？”

秦近秋张了张嘴，半天，回答说：“爱人，在你出事前，我们还是爱人。”

他语气坚定，眼神不躲闪，却撒了谎。


End file.
